degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hunter Perry/GHOSTFACE
Shayde Barker is visiting the memorial for recently murdered high school student,Joanie. After hearing information about her murder,Shayde becomes even more disturbed when he learns the killer obviously was inspired by horror film Scream. He informs His friends of this,and everyone seems to think that the killer could be anyone. Derek jokes that Carter is most likely the killer,though Carter is offended by this joke,and takes it personally. This leads to the whole group arguing,and eventually the accusations become serious. The group quickly finds themselves divided,as everyone takes sides and makes assuptions. One night,Shayde and Deliah are hanging out watching tv,when Deliah tries to make a move on him,making him uncomfortable. He seems as though he is about to announce he is gay to her,but before he can,the two get a phone call on his cell phone. The person calling asks what is Shayde's favorite scary movie. He plays along with the caller,saying his favorite is John Carpenters Halloween. Deliah reminds him that the person who killed Joanie was inspired by the scream films and ask him to hang up. The caller over hears this and begins screaming violently into the phone. The two are horrified,yet intrigued by the horrific screams. They hear them getting louder and louder,and turn around to find the killer,in the ghostface costume,behind them. The two both run out of the house,screaming,while the killler laughs and runs into another room. The next morning,Shayde and Deliah take the police to his house where the killer was lurking. They look around but find no signs of the killer,aside for a ghostface mask left in the closet. The police take the mask for investigation. When their other friends learn of this,they all realise they need to work together to find the killer instead of turning against each other. The next night,Everyone stays at Shayde's house to watch the doors,and make sure the killer does not show up. The killer ends up getting in the house and nearly kills Carter,but Carter is rescued by Rocky. Rocky attempts to unmask the downed killer,but ends up getting killed when the murderer quickly slashes her throat. A devestated Carter hugs Rocky in her final seconds instead of stopping the killer,who escapes. The whole group mourns the death of Rocky,and before she dies,they promise to get revenge on the murderer. They all question how the killer got in,and Stanely confesses he went to use the bathroom,abandoning his post. Everyone attacks Stanely accept Vivian,who defends him saying that he should not have been left to handle one door by himself in the first place,and reminds them that now they have to stick together more than ever. Later at school,Deliah follows Shayde into the bathroom. A confused Shayde asks what she is doing and she whispers that She thinks Stanely could be the killer,as nobody else left their designated area. Shayde fears she could be right but refuses to jump to conclusions. The two then begin to discuss why he has rejected her so many times,and he confesses to being gay. She is shocked and somewhat disgusted and leaves him sad over her disapproval. He finds himself shunned by everyone in the group,accept Derek,who admits to being bi-sexual. He says he will be there for Shayde,which comforts him. That night,Shayde is home alone due to the groups disapproval of his sexuallity. He and his parents decide to stay up and keep a look out for the house. He ends up getting a call from the killer,who violently screams gay slander. Shayde hangs up quickly and knock is heard at his door. He goes to the door with a gun prepared and opens it,only to find it is just Derek. Shayde remebers the moment in Scream when Billy showed up at Sidney's house,and seemed innocent,but ended up being the killer. He decides to trust Him anyway,and Derek asks to stay at his house for the night to help,which Shayde agrees to. They go up to his room to watch out the windows,and end up talking,which leads to Derek kissing Shayde. Shayde is attracted to Derek,but is extremely uncomfortable with the kiss,as he has a feeling Derek is the killer. The two end up going to sleep,but Shayde secretly stays awake. He sees Derek getting up,and asks what he is doing,but he says he just has to go to the bathroom. The next day,a ghostface mask is found on Shayde's locker,which he believes was the work of Deliah,though she denies it. Always being in the background,Bullies begin questioning Shayde of being the killer,as it would make perfect sense,since he and Joanie had a very brief romance. Later that day,Vivian is texting Stanely,when she suddenly gets a text which reads "i dare you to go upstairs." Vivian,horrified,unlocks the door,ready to leave,though her curiosity gets the better of her and she heads towards the stairs. Before she can finish climbing them,the killer pops up and stabs her,causing her to fall down the stairs. She almost manages to get out the door,but the killer catches and murders her. The group come together again to mourn her death,and realise they are being picked off one by one,and decide to stick together despite their differences. They decide to attend a party being held by popular cheerleader,Caroline Smith. At the party,Caroline and Her boyfriend,Peter,decide to go get more beer. They get in his van and end up making out,which leads to them getting in the backseat. The killer ends up being in the backseat and quickly kills them both. Most of the party goers leave when no beer is brought after a few hours,including Deliah,Derek and Stanely. Shayde and Carter are about to leave when suddenly the lights are shut off. They head for the front door but find the killer is standing at the door. They run upstairs and lock themselves in Carolines room. A second killer pops out of the closet,and knocks out Shayde. Shayde awakens in a pitch dark room,and gets a phone call. He answears and finds he must play a game to save he and Carter's lives. The game,like in the scream films,is horror trivia. Shayde manages to guess all the questions correctly and the lights are turned on. He finds himself in the garage,with the two killers in the room with him and Carter already dead. Shayde asks if they will at least have the guts to reveal themselves,and Deliah and Stanely unmask themselves. Shayde is stunned,and asks why they are doing this,and Deliah says that you dont need a motive,just the want to kill. Stanely begins freaking out and say he cannot play along anymore,and reveals that he was never a killer and that Deliah forced him to play along or she would kill him. An angry Deliah calls in third ghostface,who reveals himself to be Derek. Shayde is once again shocked,and tells them that if they want him dead to just kill him already. Derek and Deliah both approach him,ready to kill him but he quickly grabs a gun from his pocket and shoots them both. As they lay on the ground wounded,Shayde calls them pathetic killers and shoots them both. Stanely celebrates his success,but in a plot twist,Shayde reveals that he was a killer the whole time as well,and is the one who killed Rocky. He kills Stanely and laughs hysterically and repeatedly screams "HOWS THAT FOR AN ENDING?!?!?!?" Category:Blog posts